beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythagoras
(coming soon) History |TheFamousPeople://Pythagoras Biography> "Pythagoras was an Ionian philosopher and mathematician, born in sixth century BC in Samos. Most of the information available today has been recorded a few centuries after his death and as a result, many of the available accounts contradict each other. However, this much is certain that he was born to a merchant from Tyre and had studied under various teachers since his early childhood. When he was around forty years old, he left Samos. Some say he went to Egypt to study under the temple priests and returned after fifteen years while others say that he went straight to Croton to open a school. Nonetheless, it is certain that his main place of activity was Croton and there he set up a brotherhood and made important contribution to mathematics, philosophy and music. His followers, known as Pythagoreans, maintained strict loyalty and secrecy. Another established fact is that Pythagoras travelled extensively. Some accounts also claim that he went to India to study under Hindu Brahmins. Contradiction also exists about his death; but there is unanimity that he was hounded and killed by his enemies." "The Pythagoreans, as the followers of Pythagoras were called, could be divided into two sects. Those who lived and worked at the school were known as the mathematikoi or learners. Others, who lived outside the school, were known as akousmatics or listeners. Pythagoras was the master of both the sects. The mathematikoi had to lead their life according to rules, which defined what they ate, wore or even spoke. They had no personal possession and followed strict vegetarianism. Contrarily, the akousmatics were allowed to own personal properties and eat non-vegetarian food. They attended the school only during the day time. The Society practiced strict secrecy not only about rites and rituals, but also about what was taught. Therefore, although it made outstanding contributions to mathematics it is hard to distinguish between the works of Pythagoras and that of his followers. Yet, Pythagoras’ contribution to mathematics can never be overstated. Today, he is best remembered for his concept of numbers. He believed that everything could be reduced to numbers and these numbers had their own characteristics, strengths and weaknesses." "Pythagoras’ belief stemmed from his observations of mathematics, music and astronomy. For example, he noticed that vibrating strings produce harmonious tones only when the ratios between the lengths of the strings are whole numbers. He later realized that these ratios could be extended to other instruments. He also propagated that the soul is immortal. On death of a person, it takes up a new form and thus it moves from person to person and even to lower animals through a series of incarnations until it becomes pure and such purification could be done through music and mathematics." Timeline: |TheFamousPeople://Pythagoras Biography#Timeline> Legends https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pythagoras#Legends "A fragment from Aristotle records that, when a deadly snake bit Pythagoras, he bit it back and killed it."McKeown 2013, p. 155. "Both Porphyry and Iamblichus report that Pythagoras once persuaded a bull not to eat beans25163 and that he once convinced a notoriously destructive bear to swear that it would never harm a living thing again, and that the bear kept its word." "Diogenes Laërtes retells a story told by Hermippus of Samos, which states that Pythagoras had once gone into an underground room, telling everyone that he was descending to the underworld.165 He stayed in this room for months, while his mother secretly recorded everything that happened during his absence.165 After he returned from this room, Pythagoras recounted everything that had happened while he was gone,165 convincing everyone that he had really been in the underworld165 and leading them to trust him with their wives." Philosophy Numbers 10 as the perfect number (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetractys, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baryon#Isospin_and_charge) Astrology Pythagoras' birth year is not even known with certainty, let alone his exact birth date and time. However, the year of 570 BC is accepted by many historians and this indicates a few things about the astrological signature Pythagoras was born under. His Pluto generation is the most obvious placement to check, only changing 12 times over the 248 year orbit of Pluto, this indicates that Pythagoras was born within a Pluto in Taurus generation. Other likely placements are Uranus in Gemini, Neptune in Taurus, Saturn in Capricorn or Aquarius, Jupiter in Leo or Virgo, Year of the Snake or Year of the Dragon, and North Node in Leo or North Node in Cancer. References Category:History of Science Category:Historical Astrology Category:History Category:Greece Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Mathematicians Category:Pluto in Taurus